Unexpectations
by Danym
Summary: ‘Assume Nothing’ is a wise sentence and maybe Greg should follow that advice. Response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge [GSR]


Un-expectations

By Dany

Summary: 'Assume Nothing' is a wise sentence and maybe Greg should follow that advice.

A/N: Response to this weeks Unbound Improv Challenge. I got another response. For some reason the senteces drove me into a writing frenzy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

xxxxx

"You're kidding. Grissom?"

"I swear," Greg told Warrick, looking very seriously. They were sitting in the break room waiting for some test results. "I saw him go in."

"That doesn't mean anything. He could have been buying Christmas presents," Warrick tried to rationalize. Normally, he didn't like gossip at all, but when Greg had first told him his interest had been awoken. This story was just so… unbelievable that he couldn't resist.

"No man, the clerk is a buddy of mine." Somehow it was hard to imagine one of Greg's _buddies_ working in a jewelry store. "After bug man left I went in and asked him. And he told me."

"Who told you what?" They were interrupted when Sara walked into the breakroom, only catching the tail end of the conversation.

Greg stiffened in his seat almost spilling some of his coffee while Warrick consciously relaxed. He knew Sara well enough to know that once she saw Greg's nervousness she would zone in on him and get him to talk. And Warrick didn't want to be the next target. That was exactly why he usually steered clear of such conversations.

Greg hadn't answered Sara's simple question, so she focused on him and he started fidgeting.

Warrick on the other hand remained completely motionless. In his head he chanted 'don't tell her, don't tell her' although he knew it was useless. It was a bad idea to tell her. Who knew how she would react to the news.

"Grissom bought an engagement ring," he whispered.

Sara froze and stared at Greg who still wouldn't look up. Her eyes had that 'deer-in-headlights' quality. But then, her posture changed. Her mouth curved up in a tiny smile and the muscles relaxed.

"Sara?" Grissom entered the breakroom just in this moment, a folder in his hand, obviously looking for her. He drew his eyebrows up in confusion at the scene in the room.

Sara turned to him and said to Greg's horror, "I hear congratulations are in order. Who's the lucky one?"

Warrick bit back a groan and a laugh at the same time. Greg was a dead man.

"What?" Grissom looked at Sara as if she had lost her mind.

But she only smiled back at him and explained further, "Greg here tells me you bought an engagement ring. So who is she?"

Grissom shot Greg a look that made the young man cower in his seat. Oh yeah, he was dead. "Maureen."

Now Warrick couldn't help himself. He choked on some coffee that he had been trying to swallow and sat up. That was the last thing he had expected. Information from the man of the mystery. Damn!

Greg stared at his supervisor wide-eyed while Sara looked remarkably calm.

"Sara, could I talk to you in my office, please?" Grissom turned to go, expecting her to follow him. When he was almost out the door he called back, "by the way, the groom's name is Martin, a distant cousin." And without another look he was gone.

Sara shrugged, smirked at Greg, but left to follow her supervisor. The two men remained in their position, wondering how they had made it out alive.

At the same time, Sara entered Grissom's office.

"Close the door!" She did as told and stepped up to the desk where Grissom was standing. He had placed the file back on one of the stacks and looked at her expectantly. "So… are you disappointed?"

Her eyes widened with understanding and her mouth opened to answer, but nothing came out.

"Sara?" In his eyes she could see a hint of insecurity. Now that they were alone he released the tight control on his feelings.

"I don't know," she finally answered. Her eyes sought out his for answers, but she found none.

"What would you say if I asked?" Grissom took her hands and lifted them up. His right thumb caressed her left ring finger while he held her eyes.

Sara blinked in surprise. Had he just…? "Are you asking?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking incredibly shy, reminding her that they both were not good at this stuff.

"This ring, it _was_ for your cousin, right?" He nodded. Letting go of one hand and rummaged around in his pocket.

"You know," he swallowed hard," I would never buy something so mass production. That's not us." He pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a jewelry box. Twisting it open, Sara saw a beautiful platinum band in it with three little blue stones in the middle. "It belonged to my grandmother. It's a family heirloom."

He went down on one knee and looked up at her, his eyes glistening. "Sara, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

By now, Sara had tears in her eyes, deeply moved by his traditional gesture. "Yes," she screamed, not able to contain her joy. As she crashed into his arms, pushing him to the floor she felt something roll off the desk.

Grissom grinned up at her. This had to be the happiest moment in his life. It wasn't exactly how he had planned to ask her, but what the hell… she had agreed.

After they had recovered enough to attempt to get up they were lying in a pool of milky fluid.

"What is that?" Sara said hesitatingly, grimacing at the sticky feeling.

"That was a health shake I confiscated from Greg."

"Gross!" They pushed themselves off the floor and when they took in their disheveled appearances they started laughing. Grissom's left hand was covered in the fluid as well as Sara's thigh, which had lain in the pool. It looked more than a bit lewd.

Grissom wanted to use the desk for support when Sara stopped him and laughed again. "Let me help. Just don't get it all over your desk, or they'll wonder what's been going on here.

The end


End file.
